


seven eleven

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Insomnia, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: a 7/11 cashier on a night shift and the insomniac regular





	seven eleven

"you're my friend. you didn't know that?"

it’s three in the morning, his eyes are drooping a little. his body is basically screaming at him to go to sleep, but he can’t. the downsides of the only job available in the vicinity being a night shift at a local supermarket while simultaneously trying to get a decent degree at university with somewhat decent grades to go along with it.

not that his manager can complain. all the products are neatly stacked, the aisles are properly cleaned and the little roadside supermarket looks like it has just opened recently rather than having been there for years. not to mention the magazines are all organised in alphabetical order and even the orange juice machine has been cleaned - a clear sign of how bored he got midway through his shift.

but it’s his tiredness that is the reason for him not fully realising the customer has spoken until he’s nudging at him and repeating his words. yifan flinches, lifting his head to look at the shorter male and staring at him for two full seconds before realising it’s yixing and he’s looking at him with one of those almost sympathetic smiles on his face.

“oh hey, didn’t see you there,” he states, causing yixing to snort and slam his choice of food for the night down on the counter in front of him. “i’ve been talking to you since i entered the store, but good morning to you too, droolface. passing out on your register again? that’s certainly going to earn you a nice bonus next month.”

despite the rather rough commentary directed at him, yifan still grins at yixing cheerfully. “hello tiny,” he responds easily, picking up the first item to scan it while simultaneously continuing to speak. “your bags are all the way down to your ankles today it seems. new meds not kicking in?”

“making it worse, you mean?” yixing retorts, rolling his eyes as he starts to load the scanned items into his bag. unlike him the shorter male has no job to get to at night, he just suffers from a severe case of insomnia, and appears to be on a continuing cycle of new meds that still don’t help at all.

that’s pretty much everything yifan knows about him, though. that and the fact that he comes to the supermarket yifan works in almost every night - although he only sees him the ones he’s actually working.

“well, you know,” yifan hums as he scans the last item and hands it to yixing to put in the bag as well. “i still got that couch i can offer you if ever you need a change of scenery. door’s always open to you. it’s twenty-three fifty, by the way.”

the guy's already swiping his card, this is a routine they’ve gone through plenty of times, the motions already coming naturally to them, like clockwork. when it’s all done, yixing throws a ten dollar bill on the counter. “keep the change, text me your address instead. i might take you up on a visit in the morning.”

before he can reply, yixing’s out the door again, hood pulled over his face and hands tucked into his pockets. as he moves to pick up the bill, yifan finds a phone number scribbled on the side.

suddenly he’s a lot more awake.


End file.
